DesVenturas em Série
by Litha-chan
Summary: [YAOI]Um conjunto de fics onde vc irá encontrar nossos gboys em situações... Bem, entre, sente e se divirta rindo. 1ª História: Dormindo com o Inimigo, parte 1
1. Explicando Apresentando a idéia

**Des-Venturas em Série**

O que será Des-Venturas em Série?

Bem, essa escritora doida eu vos fala, resolveu criar conjuntinho de fics com o anime Gundam Wing, e até mesmo poderemos ter alguma participação de outros animes (quando isso ocorrer aviso no alerta de postagem). Dentro dessas des-venturas, estarei usando-os nos universos canon, universo alternativo, fantasioso, crossover e etc. Aqui vocês irão encontrar situações engraçadas, fofas, pseudo-lemons, lemons, coisas nonsenses... Uma variação de coisas, sempre buscando situações engraçadas.

Alerto que nem sempre um capítulo será continuação do outro. Ou seja, dentro de desventuras, teremos mini-fics(ficlets), one-shorts, e fics divididas em no máximo duas partes(sei que vou sofrer com isso XD), e cada uma delas, as que não forem em capítulos, receberam o título Des-Venturas em Série, acompanhadas de seus 'Subtítulos' – quase sempre nonsenses ou nem tanto, constando quais os personagens da vez.

Espero que se divirtam com essas loucuras.

Gostaria que comentassem as situações se colocando, em algumas das fics, nos lugares dos personagens e dizendo se fariam ou não da mesma forma, ou o que realmente fariam se estivessem no lugar deles. Podem também dar opções, hein...

Beijins e boas risadas

_**Litha-chan**_


	2. 1ª História: Dormindo com o Inimigo

**Des-Venturas em Série  
Dormindo com o Inimigo  
Personagens da vez:** Heero, Duo, Relena e ?(Joker... )  
**Beta:** Pipe

**Sumário:** Heero e Duo recebem uma difícil missão: Cuidar da segurança de Relena Peacecraft, a preciosa Ministra, que está sendo ameaçada. Será que tudo irá ocorrer como o planejado?

-

* * *

**  
**

**Des-Venturas em Série  
Dormindo com o Inimigo**

**Parte 01**

* * *

-

-Eu não acredito nisso! – andava de um lado ao outro dentro da sala.

-Pode acreditar, infelizmente é a mais pura verdade.

-Mas eu me recuso a acreditar.

-Quer que eu repita com todas as letras? – estava com os braços cruzados a frente do tórax e acompanhava o andar nervoso do outro com os olhos.

-Como se já não bastasse a gravidade da coisa, você ainda vem dar uma de irônico? – um dedo em riste estava apontado em indignação.

-O que posso fazer se a ordem veio de Lady Une?

-Ok, repita e me dê um belo motivo para que eu não pegue uma arma e cometa uma besteira...

-Vamos lá... Pela terceira vez... Relena está sofrendo ameaças e recorreu a Lady Une solicitando ajuda. Infelizmente muitos dos agentes capacitados já se encontram em missões, isto inclui Chang, Winner e Barton, sobrando apenas, para a nossa infelicidade, os agentes Maxwell e Yuy, nós dois, que estão ou estavam para entrar de férias, logo, foi solicitado por Une que cuidássemos da segurança da Primeira Ministra Relena Peacecraft mantendo-a conosco por um certo período de tempo até que as investigações fossem concluídas. – falava como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia e normal da face da terra.

-Isso é crueldade! Mas agora me dê um bom, mas um BOM motivo para que eu não faça um favor a esse terrorista e acabe com isso com minhas próprias mãos... – os olhos de um azul tão forte e exótico, quase violeta, fitavam o parceiro de maneira estreitada.

-Porque ela é o símbolo da Paz entre a Aliança da Esfera Terrestre e as Colônias, e porque se ela morrer assim, uma nova guerra irá se propagar e estamos sem nossos gundans.

-Você está falando mais do que o de costume... – não pôde deixar de observar o quão o outro estava mais... comunicativo.

-É a convivência com um americano baka estressado. – sorriu de canto fitando o parceiro.

-Não sou estressado, eu ESTOU estressado, existe uma grande diferença nisso. E você esqueceu de mencionar um pequeno, mas importante detalhe...

-O detalhe de que vamos ter que cuidar da Relena?

-Não, em parte, mas o detalhe que inclui aquela lambisgóia nas... – teve a fala interrompida.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas e antes de qualquer autorização para entrada, a mesma já estava sendo empurrada.

-Ah que bom encontra-los aqui. Acabei de falar com a Lady Une acertando os detalhes de toda situação, e já estou pronta para seguir com vocês. – O sorriso característico adornava seu rosto.

Antes que Duo pudesse abrir a boca para verbalizar qual era o devido lugar que Relena deveria ir, Heero passou a sua frente tomando a palavra.

-Relena, você então pode aguardar do lado de fora? – a voz fria de sempre.

-Mas Heero... – fez uma voz manhosa que, para um bom observador, deixou Duo crispando as unhas. – Heero querido, eu pensei em esperar aqui dentro com vocês.

Duo se segurava para não voar no pescoço de Relena. Querido? Heero querido? Era só o que faltava.

-Relena, eu e Duo estamos organizando os parâmetros de nossa missão, então... – caminhou até a porta e a abriu em um claro convite. – Espere aqui fora, sim?

Prensando os lábios em descontentamento com a atitude nada educada de Heero, resolveu se retirar e ficar aguardando sentada em uma das poltronas do lado de fora da sala do japonês.

Tão logo a porta foi fechada, o silêncio da sala foi novamente quebrado.

-Heero querido... Heero querido... – repetiu com voz fina e carregada no jeito manhoso e irritante de Relena em pleno deboche. – Oras... Eu ainda vou ser preso, condenado e executado por matar essa infeliz e...

Duo não teve como continuar seus resmungos, uma vez que os lábios de Heero lhe tiraram todas as palavras, acalmando-o e deixando apenas com gemidos e suspiros entre o beijo. Uma maneira fácil e eficiente de aquietar um irritadiço americano.

-Estamos melhor? – perguntou o japonês ao encerrar o beijo com um sorriso malicioso.

-Seu cretino, isso é golpe sujo! – comentou baixo ainda atordoado.

-Não, golpe sujo seria fazer o que tenho em mente. – falou baixo em um sussurro rouco.

-Realmente estamos comunicativos hoje. – riu, mas sua curiosidade falou mais alta. – E o que temos em mente?

-Eu... Você... E uma certa mesa de escritório bagunçada em pleno horário de trabalho. – puxou Duo mais contra seu próprio corpo, deixando uma de suas mãos acariciar a cintura do americano.

-Humm... Hee, isso me soou tão tentador... Mas e a lambisgóia? – perguntou pouco dando importância, estava mais interessado nos carinhos que recebia e na mordida que levava no lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Ela que espere lá fora. Tranquei a porta.

**.o..o..o. **

**_Quase uma hora depois... _**

A porta se abre e de dentro do escritório sai um Duo sorridente e corado, seguido por um Heero calmo que segurava em uma das mãos uma maleta.

-Nossa Heero, eu pensei que essa conversa de vocês nunca acabaria. Quase uma hora discutindo sobre o meu caso, e eu nem pude saber o que resolveram... – dizia a jovem já prostrada em pé à frente dos dois agentes.

Heero nada respondeu, apenas tratou de trancar a porta de seu escritório normalmente, como fazia todo final de expediente, e começou a andar deixando claro sua intenção de ir embora.

-Heero! – Relena sentiu-se ignorada.

-Se não me acompanhar ficará aqui na empresa, Relena. Estamos indo para casa agora. –caminhava sem mesmo olhar para a jovem que correu para ficar ao seu lado.

-E minhas malas? Elas estão no meu carro e...

-Ou você transfere suas malas para o meu carro, ou pede ao seu motorista que nos acompanhe.

-Lady Une alertou que até mesmo o meu motorista não poderia saber do meu paradeiro. – Comentou olhando para trás vendo o olhar, que mais lhe transmitia raiva, de Duo.

-Ora nos poupe desse lenga-lenga, Relena. Faz o seguinte, peça para o seu empregado pegar suas malas e coloca-las no carro do Heero tão logo ele estacione ao lado de seu carro nada discreto. Você não está pensando que daremos uma de carregador de bagagem para você... Sem essa! – falou em um tom seco e perigoso.

-Duo... – Heero quase deixou um sorriso aparecer nos lábios, mas tinha que manter a pose de homem sempre sério ao repreender seu amante.

-Heero eu apenas deixei claro. Aqui apenas estamos cuidando da segurança da Srta. Peacecraft. Eu disse se-gu-ran-ça. Só isso. Serviços extras contratem uma empresa para isso. – comentou visivelmente irritado com a singela reprimenda de Heero.

-Desculpa Duo, eu não queria passar uma imagem errada. – voltando seu rosto pra Heero que ainda caminhava em direção ao elevador, disse – Heero, vou pedir ao motorista para que, tão logo você encoste o carro ao lado do meu, mude as bagagens.

-Hunf... – bufou ao escutar seu nome sendo pronunciado por Relena novamente. – _Se ela pronunciar novamente o meu nome, terei um surto psicótico. Tenho que dar um jeito._ Pensou enquanto chegava ao elevador.

Duo quase retrucou sobre a faceta de vítima que Relena vestiu, mas ao chegar perto do elevador e escutar o que Heero lhe pedira de forma tão... 'educada', teve ímpetos de soltar uma nova edição de dicionário para palavrões.

-Leve Relena até o carro dela, vou para o estacionamento e encontro vocês na frente da empresa. – se direcionou para um outro elevador sem esperar respostas, tentando evitar a descida torturante com Relena.

_Filho da mãe, desgraçado... Se safou dessa me deixando com esse encosto rosa. Ahh Heero... Você irá me pagar e muito bem..._ Pensava enquanto adentrava o elevador e apertava com toda força, e repetidamente, o térreo.

**.o..o..o. **

O trajeto da empresa até a casa que dividiam com os outros ex-pilotos – que estavam fora em missões solo – foi encarado como a maior tortura que Heero e Duo poderiam ter tido desde que tornaram pilotos. Aturar Relena tagarelando sobre coisas fúteis, tratados e reuniões podia ser encarado como terror psicológico. Ela não parava de falar e nem se tocava que estava incomodando Duo, que tamborilava alguma música com os dedos no painel do veículo, e Heero, que prensava o volante com força para se controlar.

Tão logo chegaram, Duo foi o primeiro a saltar do veículo, estacionado à frente da casa, buscando suas chaves no mais notável desespero. Queria se afastar de Relena o mais rápido possível.

Heero saiu tranqüilamente do carro após abrir o porta-malas liberando acesso aos pertences de Relena, e caminhou em direção à porta da casa.

-Heero? – Relena parada perto da traseira do carro chamou o japonês.

-Sim? – ainda caminhava.

-E as malas?

-Você pode pegá-las, feche o porta-malas depois que retirar tudo que é seu. – disse já parado fitando-a de soslaio.

-Você não vai me ajudar a carrega-las?

-Relena, eu não sou seu empregado. Duo mesmo já deixou isso claro.

-É que são três malas e estão pesadas...

-...

-Eu carrego também Heero, mas é que carregar as três juntas eu não consigo. – falava com súplica nos olhos.

Heero bufou e se xingou mentalmente. Ajudaria apenas nisso.

-Tudo bem, carrego duas então.

-Fico agradecida por sua ajuda Heero.

Depois de poucos minutos, ambos já se encontravam dentro da confortável casa com as malas de Relena perto da escadaria que levaria ao segundo andar.

Duo estava sentado na sala com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro fingindo ler uma revista qualquer, e de lá tinha plena visão de Heero ajudando Relena no hall da casa.

-Em que quarto ficarei, Heero?

-No segundo quarto à esquerda, o de hospedes. A porta ao final do corredor é o banheiro. Vamos subir e deixar suas malas por lá. – começou a subir as escadas carregando as duas malas.

Relena suspirou fundo e olhou em direção a Duo como se pedisse ajuda. A única coisa que recebeu foi um desvio de olhar. Era claro que Maxwell não ia ajuda-la. _Não sei porque ele me detesta tanto. Nunca fiz nada contra ele_. Pensava enquanto reunia forças para puxar a mala escada acima.

Enquanto isso na sala, Duo já de posse de um pequeno caderninho anotava algumas idéias...

-Vejamos... – sussurrava. – O que podemos fazer... – e com um sorriso nos lábios escrevia: _'Como acabar com a vida de Relena Pé no Saco e fazer parecer que fora um acidente: 1) Empurrar da escada?'_... - Clássico, óbvio, mas seria tão engraçado vê-la caindo. – voltou a escrever... _'2) Envenenamento por cianeto? Cicuta?'_. - Acho que pode dar problemas, melhor outra opção... – Comentou pensando.

Quanto Duo se divertia em suas inúmeras idéias de 'Como acabar com Relena', Heero mostrava o quarto que seria usado por ela.

-Pois bem, o café durante a semana, geralmente se encontra posto às oito horas da manhã por Drishia, uma senhora que Quatre confia; e nos finais de semana é posto às nove horas. Drishia não faz nenhum outro serviço além das refeições e de apenas recolher as roupas secas na lavanderia. Ela não lava e nem passa, e não acata quaisquer outras ordens a não ser que Quatre lhe peça. – respirou fundo, pois falara mais do que realmente gostaria, e para terminar, fitou o rosto de Relena e friamente questionou... – Entendeu?

-Tudo bem, entendi as regras. – mordia os lábios nervosamente.

-Ótimo. Se quiser tome seu banho, mas tarde o jantar estará pronto e posto. – se afastou da porta.

-Ok.

Heero se retirou do quarto e tranqüilamente se direcionou para o seu. Iria tirar o uniforme e os sapatos.

Relena antes de se fechar no quarto observou em que porta o japonês estava entrando. Um pequeno sorriso adornou seus lábios ao ter uma pequena idéia.

**_Minutos mais tarde... _**

O japonês não localizou Duo na casa. Provavelmente o trançando devia estar chateado com ele ou fugindo de Relena. Como o silêncio estava reinando – coisa que era rara -, Heero optou por se refugiar no pequeno e aconchegante escritório montado por Quatre.

Em cima da grande mesa de madeira escura estilizada em moldes clássicos, ou seja, com a frente fechada, gavetas com puxadores em alças de cor dourada, e um tampo de vidro sobre uma manta aveludada negra, encontrava-se alguns dos mais importantes jornais de Sank. Além claro do aparelho telefônico com secretaria eletrônica que piscava alertando duas mensagens.

Heero sentou na poltrona de couro negro reclinável e enquanto buscava com uma das mãos o jornal _Sank World_, com a outra apertava o botão para escutar as duas mensagens. Óbvio que a primeira era de Quatre.

_-"Heero... Lamentamos não estar ai para te ajudar. Eu e Trowa esperamos que tudo corra bem e que... Por Alá, não deixe o Duo cometer nenhum ato imprudente. _– houve um pequeno murmúrio que Heero sabia de quem era, e Quatre com uma voz que mostrava que estava rindo voltou a falar... –_ Daqui a alguns dias estaremos ai. Até breve Heero"_.

-Hunf... Missão solo, né? Essa foi boa... Bando de traidores. – balançou a cabeça enquanto seus olhos passavam sobre determinada notícia: 'Ministra Relena Peacecraft de férias?' e logo pode escutar a segunda mensagem.

-"_Yuy, espero que tenha coragem e força para enfrentar mais essa provação. Foi uma injustiça o que fizeram com vocês logo quando iam descansar. Estarei pensando positivamente, mas se precisar, em meu quarto tem uma katana extra, na porta do meio de meu armário de armas. Força". _

Heero agora olhava atentamente para a secretária eletrônica piscando os olhos algumas vezes. Até Chang estava... até mesmo Chang? Isso era o fim da picada. E eles se diziam amigos... Belos amigos!

Desistiu de ler o jornal e puxando a arma da cintura, uma vez que sempre a carregava consigo, colocou-a sobre a mesa. Ia limpa-la. Um hábito que acabara pegando de Chang, uma vez que sempre via o chinês ou limpando a pistola, ou lustrando a katana. Cuidando de ambas as armas como se fossem suas melhores amigas... E realmente elas eram.

Um barulho de click pode ser ouvido vindo da direção da porta. Os olhos azuis vagaram até à mesma e pode notar que ela estava sendo aberta. A figura que acabava de entrar com um sorriso sensual nos lábios, a trança meio desfeita, blusa regata e calça jeans, andava em sua direção como se fosse um felino.

-Humm... Olá... – falou baixo e de forma sensual. – Ai está você...

-Duo... – o nome de seu amante quase saiu em meio a um rosnado de excitação.

-Sabe Hee, eu to me sentindo tão... quente... – lambeu os lábios sensualmente enquanto se aproximava mais.

-Tome um banho.

-Sozinho não tem graça, Hee. – comentou baixo o se colocar atrás da poltrona de Heero, deixando suas mãos percorrerem dos ombros largos até o tórax, enquanto sua respiração tocava o pescoço do japonês.

Heero mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir esses toques. Somente Duo era capaz de minar o seu auto-controle.

-Quer companhia então? Posso lavar suas... costas.

-É uma boa idéia, mas não agora... Agora quero fazer uma outra coisa, Hee. – disse se colocando à frente de Heero e sorrindo maliciosamente.

-E o que seria essa coisa? – o olhar de Heero era como se estivesse pronto para pular em cima de sua presa.

Duo apenas deu um pequeno risinho maldoso. Seus olhos exóticos desceram em direção à calça do japonês indicando o que ele poderia ter em mente e novamente voltaram para encarar Heero.

-Quer mesmo que lhe diga ou prefere que lhe mostre? – as mãos de Duo massageavam o interior das coxas de Heero por sobre a calça.

-Hamm... acho que... mostrar seria... interessante.

-O que você ordenar, Hee... – Duo se abaixou completamente ficando ajoelhado entre as pernas de Heero.

O japonês fitava o amante que abria lentamente o botão e zíper da calça, enquanto mantinha seus olhos presos aos de Heero. Um sorriso bailou nos lábios de Duo quando conseguiu ter em mãos o seu 'alvo'.

-Humm... senti saudades... – falou olhando o membro já rígido entre os dedos.

-Duo... adoro os seus comentá... – nem conseguiu finalizar a frase. Seus olhos fecharam repentinamente ao sentir o toque úmido da boca de Duo.

O americano colocou todo o membro em sua boca, sentindo-o enrijecer mais e mais a cada segundo. Lentamente foi passeando com a língua pela extensão do membro, fazendo lentos movimentos circulares. Seus olhos fitavam o rosto de Heero notando que seu amante se encontrava com os olhos cerrados e as bochechas ganhando uma coloração rósea, que mesmo na penumbra que o local se encontrava, por estar perto, era bem visível a Duo.

Achando tentador e divertido, Duo apenas parou por alguns instantes e ficou encarando o amante. Sua mão agora assumia a estimulação.

-Hee... Olha pra mim vai... – a voz rouca, sensual conseguiu fazer com que Heero o fitasse.

-Não pára Duo...

-Então não feche os olhos... Quero que você acompanhe tudo... – sorriu com lascívia e novamente voltou a lamber o membro para em seguida abocanha-lo novamente.

Heero deixou escapar um gemido que mais parecia um rosnado. Olhar Duo lambendo-o, sugando-o, acabava com todo pingo de razão.

Duo com a outra mão iniciou uma massagem nos testículos de Heero, deixando entre os toques seus dedos roçarem no períneo, instigando mais ainda as sensações no corpo de Heero. Sua cabeça movimentava intensamente para cima e para baixo, de sua garganta gemidos eram emitidos e causavam vibrações que iam de encontro ao membro em sua boca. Ora sugava lentamente, ora com intensidade, arrancando dos lábios de Heero, gemidos, rosnados, palavras excitantes e outras desconexas.

Duo se sentia excitado com o clima que criou. Seu próprio membro doía de latejava preso dentro do jeans, e querendo se livrar daquele incomodo de confinamento, rapidamente, sem deixar de sugar Heero no processo, abriu o zíper de sua calça liberando seu próprio membro. Enquanto uma de suas mãos auxiliava nos toques no membro de seu amante, a outra era usada para se dar prazer.

Ambos gemiam.

Heero sentia seu corpo sendo tomado por arrepios, seu coração batia aceleradamente, e os lábios de Duo lhe faziam pressão em sua glande.

O clima estaria perfeito se não fosse por uma batida na porta...

Seria cômico se não fosse o cúmulo da situação.

Heero não teve tempo de evitar a abertura da porta.

Relena como da outra vez, apenas bateu e foi abrindo a porta sem se preocupar se poderia ou não.

-Heero, você está ai? – colocou a cabeça para dentro vendo o japonês sentado por detrás da mesa. – Ah, que bom que te encontrei, Heero.

Heero buscava o máximo de controle dentro de si para não deixar sua voz sair tremida, mas ao notar que Relena se aproximava...

-NÃO ENTRE... – gritou quase de forma estrangulada.

-O que foi Heero? Está se sentindo mal? – deu mais um passo em direção ao japonês.

-RELENA... Eu disse para NÃO ENTRAR... – sua respiração estava entrecortada por apenas um único motivo... Duo.

O americano realmente não esperava que Relena fosse entrar no escritório. Pelo menos não daquela forma. E irritado com toda a situação, e ainda irritado com o que ocorrera mais cedo, não parou nem um minuto se quer de sugar o membro de Heero. E em vez de dar leves chupadas, havia intensificado o ato.

Relena notando na pouca claridade que Heero parecia se contorcer de dor, ainda tentou convencer Heero para se aproximar.

-Mas Heero, estou notando que você esta com feições de dor. Eu só quero ajudar, me deixa ir até você e te ajudar...

-Não é neces... – sua fala não pode sair completa, apenas um gemido quase grito. – Ahhhh... Hummmm...

Duo estava tão irritado que acabou dando uma mordida – não para machucar, claro – no pênis de Heero, e lhe sugava com força a glande.

Relena escutando o grito e se preocupando mais ainda avançou dois passos. Infelizmente não foi uma ação correta. Essa movimentação gerou uma reação instantânea em Heero. Que em desespero de estar prestes a gozar e ter ali na sua frente Relena Peacecraft presenciando isso, agarrou sua arma, que jazia sobre a mesa, e apontou para a jovem. Suas mãos tremiam e sua respiração estava descompassada, mas não hesitou em falar...

-SAIA DAQUI AGORA!

-Mas Heero você está passando mal...

-Relena... Eu... Juro... Antes eu não te matei... mas se... você ousar dar mais um passo... ou se... você não sair... daqui... agora... EU JURO QUE TE MATO! – a arma se encontrava apontada em direção à cabeça de Relena.

-Heero... Você nunca teve coragem, não será agora que você mais precisa de...

A jovem não conseguiu terminar a frase, um estampido seco dentro da sala pode ser ouvido, e um grito feminino também.

-HEERO!

-EU DISSE PARA SAIR... – respirou fundo sentindo o orgasmo chegando, mas recolheu toda força possível para terminar... – Da próxima eu não irei mirar na parede, e sim na sua testa. SAIA!

Relena assustada virou o corpo e saiu correndo com os olhos repletos de lágrimas. Nunca pensara que Heero fosse capaz de um ato como aquele. _Eu só queria ajudar..._ Pensou entre lágrimas e soluços correndo indo em direção ao segundo andar para se trancar no quarto.

No escritório, Heero sentia o corpo todo estremecer com a força do orgasmo que lhe transpassava. Logo sentia-se derramar entre os lábios de Duo, que satisfeito com os efeitos, engolia tudo.

Poucos minutos se passaram em um silêncio acolhedor, e Heero abrindo os olhos fitava o amante que sentado no chão, lambia lentamente os dedos com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Seu louco! Esqueceu de fechar a porta! – Sentia o corpo mole pelo orgasmo.

-Humm... Nada como uma boa dose de adrenalina em uma situação de flagra para melhorar o sabor de um orgasmo, não é mesmo Hee? – riu maliciosamente. – Mas infelizmente ainda temos um problema para resolver...

-Qual? – perguntou vendo Duo levantar e caminhar até a porta, trancando-a e se virando.

-ESTE problema, Hee-chan. – apontou para o próprio membro tenso, dolorido e ereto.

-Ahh sim... Esse problema... Resolvo daqui a uns 5 minutos. – deixou-se relaxar na poltrona enquanto fitava o rosto de Duo.

-Nem vem com essa. Eu quero AGORA! – caminhou decidido em direção a Heero.

**.o..o..o. **

**_Dois dias após o ocorrido... _**

Já eram inicio de tarde e Duo se encontrava na sala de estar falando ao telefone de maneira bem alegre e descontraída.

-Pois é Quatre, pode acreditar nisso.

_-"Duo... isso foi loucura!". _

-Mas bem que essa loucura foi boa Quat. - risos.

-_"Eu não saberia dizer onde enfiaria minha cara". _

-Ahhh Quat... Quer mesmo que eu lhe responda isso? Porque eu sei muito bem onde enfiei a minha e ela foi muito bem recebida. - um enorme sorriso malicioso adornava seus lábios.

_-"Duo!!!". _

O americano ria só de imaginar o quão vermelho deveria estar o rosto de seu amigo, do outro lado da linha. Se o vídeo do aparelho estivesse acionado, seria ainda mais cômico.

Não teve como prolongar o constrangimento do amigo, pois Relena acabara por aparecer à porta da sala pedindo licença.

-Duo, desculpe-me a interrupção, mas eu gostaria de lhe falar tão logo termine esta ligação. – Não encarava o americano. Sabia que ele não gostava de si, só não entendia o motivo.

Um suspiro profundo. Gesticulando com uma das mãos, Duo pede para que ela aguarde um minuto e assim volta a falar com Quatre.

-Quat, depois a gente se fala, vou atender a Srta. Peacecraft, Ok? Depois te conto o resto. – riu ao escutar a resposta do amigo e logo finalizou a ligação.

Tão logo colocou o aparelho no suporte, mentalizava como se fosse um mantra as devidas palavras: _Eu não vou pular no pescoço dela... Eu não vou pular no pescoço dela... Eu não vou pular no pescoço dela..._ E tão logo se sentiu 'calmo' voltou sua atenção para a loira.

-O que deseja?

-Duo, eu... Eu gostaria de, se for possível, ir até o shopping. Tenho que comprar algumas coisas necessárias e...

-Quer que eu vá com você. – concluiu a frase da loira enquanto a olhava, e prosseguiu. – Posso até ir, mas não serei o seu carregador, Relena. – falou sério e claramente ao encara-la.

-NÃO... Não mesmo, Duo. É que eu não posso sair sozinha e como o Heero não está aqui e...

-Ok. Irei com você, mas... Uma condição. Você terá que ir disfarçada. Nada de vestidos cor de rosa cheguei-eu-sou-o-alvo.

-Mas... Eu não tenho roupas...

-Te empresto algo meu.

-O QUÊ??

-Te empresto algo meu. É surda? – bufou irritado. – Você tem praticamente a minha altura e creio que as mesmas medidas... Calça jeans, uma blusa, é só prender esse cabelo, tênis... – comentou enquanto olhava Relena de cima a baixo. – É isso ai. É pegar ou largar, e temos que retornar antes que Heero volte dos Preventers. Não quero ter o meu fígado arrancado.

Relena olhava pasma para Duo, e já começava a se questionar se a decisão que tomara era realmente a mais sensata. _Será mesmo que fiz o certo? Maxwell não fazia parte dos planos. Ele me detesta e eu ainda não consegui descobrir o porquê disto._ Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos pela voz irritada do americano.

-E ai, ó Senhorita Cor de Rosa Magnânima? Eu não tenho o dia todo para você se decidir.

-Desculpe-me, eu aceito a sua... proposta.

-Ótimo, por que não teria outra mesmo. Espere aqui. Já volto com umas roupas e você de decide qual usar.

-Ok. – respondeu rapidamente ao ver o americano se virar e correr para as escadas. _Droga! Detesto ser subjugada. Não gosto de receber ordens, eu gosto de impor o que quero e Maxwell está me irritando._ Pensava mais uma vez ao se jogar no sofá sentando com um rosto completamente fechado.

**_Alguns minutos depois... _**

-Aqui estão as suas opções, Relena. Anda, escolhe alguma coisa, suba e se troque o mais rápido possível. Se eu que sou homem demoro em um shopping, você então... – comentou jogando algumas peças de roupa sobre o sofá.

Relena olhava estarrecida as blusas que ali se encontravam e também das duas calças jeans – desbotadíssimas e rasgadas – que o rapaz lhe havia separado.

-Você quer que eu vá com isso? – perguntou atônita.

-Por que? O que tem de errado nas roupas que eu visto, Relena? – a voz saiu em um tom que era nítido o descontentamento ao comentário.

-Na... Nada! São... óti... São ótimas, Duo! – buscou dentro si um sorriso forçado ao olhar para ele.

-Humm, sei. Então se são ótimas, pegue algo e vista. E calce isto aqui.

-O que é isso? – seus olhos fitavam agora um calçado com um cano longo, mas até que maleável.

-Isso se chama tênis. – bufou antes de explicar. - É uma marca antiga, que relançaram há algum tempo e com novos formatos. All Star. Nesses de cano longo dá um pouco de trabalho com os cadarços, mas se você correr da para sairmos, daqui, em 10 minutos.

-DEZ MINUTOS?

-Olha que eu posso reduzir para 5 minutos hein?!

-NÃO! Ok, 10 minutos. Eu já volto.

Relena pegou o amontoado de roupas embrulhando-as em seus braços e caminhou apressadamente para as escadarias. Antes de começar a subir as escadas, escutou a voz alta do americano em um certo tom de divertimento...

-NOVE MINUTOS E CONTANDO...

Praticamente teve que subir as escadas correndo aos trancos e barrancos, torcendo para que não tropeçasse em um dos degraus e acabasse caída com a cara no chão.

-Estou começando a odiar essa situação... – comentou baixinho ao entrar no quarto que lhe fora cedido.

**_Quase 7 minutos depois... _**

-Estou pronta.

Duo fitou a garota de cima a baixo e só não rolou de rir por que tinha que manter uma certa pose perante a situação.

Relena se encontrava com uma calça jeans clara, surrada, rasgada e desfiada ao longo das pernas na parte da frente e que batia na altura de suas canelas. Blusa preta com detalhes em cores psicodélicas na frente com mangas que iam até os seus cotovelos; além disso, estava usando os tênis que Duo lhe entregara. Mas ainda não estava perfeito. Faltava algo que ele iria já arrumar.

-Solte essas tranças infantis e coloque isto.

-Soltar?

-Hii... Voltou a ficar surda, foi? Sim, soltar. Não fica bem usar uma roupa dessas com essas trancinhas laterais.

Relena bufou visivelmente contrariada, mas acabou fazendo o que Duo, gentilmente, lhe pedira.

-Pronto! Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou irritada.

-Sim. Meta esse boné na cabeça e use esses óculos aqui.

Novamente contrariada Relena fez o que lhe fora 'pedido'.

-Ótimo. Agora estamos prontos. Me deu até vontade de tirar uma foto sua.

-Oras, você não ousaria?!

-Não me tente, Relena... Afinal, para quem mata brincando, tirar uma foto é algo tão simples... – sorriu.

-Hunf... Podemos ir então Maxwell? Se bem me lembro, temos que regressar logo.

-Sim, claro podemos ir sim.

O trajeto até o shopping foi silencioso e até mesmo rápido.

Duo pensava em como poderia se livrar de Relena o mais rápido possível, torcendo para que as investigações a cerca das ameaças fossem logo resolvidas; e Relena quieta em seu canto, pensava em como se aproximar de Heero sem que Duo pudesse vir a interromper. Ambos tão distraídos em seus pensamentos.

Relena tendo uma idéia apenas sorriu para o seu reflexo no vidro do carro. De hoje não passa. Tem que ser feito antes que tudo acabe.

Enquanto isso, Duo no lado do motorista, sorria ao imaginar mais uma noite tórrida com Heero se contendo para não fazer barulhos.

Sim, cada um tinha os seus planos.

E Heero fazia parte de ambos...

-

-Você vai levar isso?

-Sim, porque?

-Já pensou em usar outra coisa diferente?

-Já estou usando graças a você.

-Sim, eu sou um gênio.

-Maxwell!

-Relena!

Ela olhava para ele com ganas de voar em seu pescoço e esgana-lo.

-Eu vou levar esse vestido sim e pronto.

-Novamente mais um modelito Barbie para o seu guarda-roupas... Use algo amarelo, púrpura, verde, abóbora, qualquer outra cor menos rosa...

-O que você tem contra o rosa?

-É enjoativo, dá náuseas, Relena!

-Mas eu gosto de rosa.

-É, da para se notar... – olhava desgostoso para a pilha de roupas cor de rosa que a jovem já tinha escolhido anteriormente.

Relena olhou atentamente para Duo e sorriu ao pensar em implicar com ele. Se ele podia, então ela também poderia jogar da mesma forma, certo?

-Sabe, você também poderia ficar bem vestindo algo rosa... E se soltasse esse cabelo então...

Duo encarou Relena com raiva. _Ela está me chamando de... Ela está me chamando do que eu acho que ela está me chamando? Ahh... Essa patricinha filha de uma..._ Pensava enquanto encarava a loira. _Ok, se é isso que ela quer... Eu sei, eu vou me arrepender depois, mas..._ Pensou por final e sorriu a Relena.

-É, acho que você tem razão Relena. Só um momento, deixa ver o que posso experimentar.

Relena o olhou desconfiada para em seguida ter em seu rosto um olhar surpreso ao ver o americano se apossar de algumas peças de corte feminino, de cor rosa e se direcionar a uma das cabines.

Minutos depois Duo sai da cabine e ia vindo em direção a Relena sorridente, desfilando e com seus longos cabelos desfeitos da trança.

A loja toda simplesmente parou para ver a beleza que caminhava vestindo uma calça rosa justa, deixando coxas e nádegas bem moldadas, e uma blusinha de mesmo tom, justa e curta, deixando a mostra o abdômen definido.

Duo apesar de detestar a cor, estava satisfeito com o resultado, afinal, seu ego estava sendo massageado com todos os comentários vindo tanto das atendentes, das mulheres que estavam comprando, e também dos homens que ali se encontravam. Além de ver o rosto vermelho – obviamente de raiva - de Relena ao lhe fitar de cima a baixo quando parou a frente da garota.

-E ai? Estou de parar o trânsito, não? – sorriu debochado.

-É deu para notar. – completamente desgostosa comentou.

-Ta vendo, não preciso me expor. Isso também aconteceria se eu usasse outra cor, mas gosto do clássico e básico pretinho, ou tons sóbrios. Assim não sou cantado a cada segundo.

-Você se acha, não é mesmo Maxwell?

-Eu POSSO me achar, Relena querida. – enfatizou.

-Desculpe, mas tenho que comentar que você mesmo sendo um homem, tem uma beleza estonteante... E esses cabelos são... Nossa! Absurdamente enormes e lindos. Parece que não tem nenhum fio quebrado! – Comentou embaraçada, mas completamente maravilhada, uma atendente que estava cuidando dos pedidos de Relena, ao se aproximar mais.

-Err... Fico lisonjeado com isso... – falou um pouco encabulado enquanto olhava o nome da moça no crachá. -... Samires. Já sobre os fios, infelizmente, mesmo cuidando com todo carinho e dedicação... Se você for olhar bem de perto, dá para encontrar algumas pontas duplas e fios quebrados. Também, eu uso sempre eles presos em uma trança, né...

Relena pigarreou para chamar a atenção daquela conversa que se iniciava. ELA que deveria ser o centro das atenções, não Duo.

-Acho que vou levar apenas essas roupas aqui. Você já pode ir fechando a compra.

-Sim, sim, desculpe a minha distração.

-Bom, enquanto vocês acertam as coisas ai, eu vou me trocar, volto já. – Duo falou sorrindo para a atendente e caminhou para a cabine novamente chamando a atenção.

A jovem vendedora não conseguia deixar de olha-lo e tão logo viu Duo sumir por detrás das cortinas, se voltou a Relena e comentou sorrindo.

-Seu namorado é muito bonito e chama tanta atenção. O movimento na loja até aumentou.

Relena torceu os lábios com aquele comentário. _Meu namorado? Essa garota bebeu! Eu não me interesso no Maxwell e eu NUNCA tocaria um dedo nele. Nem se estivesse embriagada, cega, ou desesperada._ Pensou irritada.

-Ele não é meu namorado, nem irmão, nem nada...

-Ah... Desculpa. É que... bem, vendo vocês dois juntos eu...

-Ele apenas veio comigo para fazer umas compras, só isso. Toma, aqui está o meu cartão. Por favor, agilize as coisas, sim?

Samires estava tão envergonhada que optou por não se enervar com a forma que fora tratada. Também, quem mandou ser indiscreta?! Ao pegar no cartão, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ler o nome da titular.

Nesse momento Duo já retornava vestido com seu jeans escuro, tênis, camisa preta e jaqueta, mas os cabelos ainda permaneciam soltos. Ao parar ao lado de Relena e fitar o rosto pálido da vendedora que fitava o cartão e fitava Relena repetidamente, o americano logo entendeu.

-Pois é, Sam... Espero que possa manter esse segredinho entre nós. Estamos apenas passeando em um dia comum em um shopping, e não desejamos chamar atenção mais do que dois jovens normais possam chamar, se é que você me entende...

-Cla... Claro! Não se preocupem, eu não irei comentar nada... Senhorita Relena... – falou se voltando para a loira. – Só uns segundos que logo estarei de volta com suas compras embaladas e sua nota fiscal.

Duo ao ver a moça sair apressadamente para cumprir suas funções, se voltou para Relena...

-Ai ai... celebridades...

-Vai ficar com os cabelos soltos assim?

-Pretendo, porque?

-Vai acabar chamando a atenção das pessoas para nós dois.

-Correção. Vou acabar chamando a atenção das pessoas para, única e exclusivamente, a minha pessoa. – sorriu divertido. – Acho que ter meu ego massageado um pouco mais, não irá matar ninguém. A não ser, lógico, se alguém ousar tocar em meus cabelos sem prévia permissão...

-Hunf... – cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o outro lado querendo evitar o máximo olhar para a cara sorridente irritante do americano.

-Acho que você está com uma péssima mania conhecida minha. Detesto os 'Hunf's'. Detesto!

A jovem iria reclamar, mas o aparelho celular em seu bolso iniciou um toque sonoro meloso. Coisa que fez Duo mostrar uma carranca em desagrado por dois motivos: o celular e a música.

-Pois não? Alô? – um forte chiado vinha da linha, e em curiosidade olhou o visor tentando descobrir de onde vinha a ligação, mas a localização lhe era desconhecida. – Quem é? Eu não estou conseguindo lhe escutar, está com interferência de mais...

Mais uma vez o chiado se prolongava, mas mesmo assim uma voz um pouco distorcida pode ser ouvida pela jovem.

-_"... em breve irei te pegar... – _mais interferência na ligação e a voz voltou ainda distorcida. _-... estaremos juntos antes do que você possa imaginar... _– Novamente o chiado -_... você é minha..."_.

A ligação foi interrompida abruptamente e no rosto de Relena, era nítido a surpresa e claro o terror.

-Relena, não foi lhe dito que você deveria deixar o celular totalmente desligado e longe?

-Maxwell... – sussurrou olhando o aparelho amedrontada. – Ele vai vir me pegar... disse que logo... que eu sou dele... – Olhou para o americano realmente abalada. – Eu realmente estou assustada!

Duo apreensivo olhou sério para Relena e assumindo a postura profissional apenas declarou:

-Vamos retornar para casa agora. Ligarei para Heero e direi o que aconteceu, acho que ele pode conseguir rastrear a origem desta ligação.

-Sim, por favor, vamos embora. – seu abalo agora era real. _Quem pode estar me ameaçando? Essa ligação... não era para... Não era para existir... _Pensava preocupada enquanto se apossava das bolsas e acompanhava o andar do americano que olhava para todas as direções com cautela.

_Quanto mais rápido pegarmos esse infeliz, mais rápido essa lambisgóia nos deixará em paz, mas antes..._ Pensou e um sorriso maldoso brotou em seus lábios.

**(( Fim parte 1, ou seja... Continua... )) **

* * *

**Agradecimentos as primeiras cobaias de Des-Venturas**: _Blanxe e Mady, que me atazanaram muito pedindo mais de Duo ChupChup (apelido dado por Blanxe), a Isabella Lestrange que sempre ta dando uma força tremenda, e a Pipe que além de betar essa sandice se empolgou com os g-boys. _

_Beijos a todos,__  
**Litha-chan**_

_29, Outubro de 2006.  
As 15:30_

**_Palavra da beta, dia 29/10 às 16:41: _**  
_Primeiro deixa eu recuperar o fôlego, porque eu ainda estou rindo... arf, arf, me deu até dor na barriga... Esse Duo... A parte do não-saber-onde-enfiar-a-cara e a resposta do Duo vai ficar na história... E a Relena ta muito "alguém me mate, por favor!!" Ela ta pedindo... _

_Claro que eu me empolgo com os G-boys!! Eles são tudo de bom e algo mais... __Hee-chan... ai, ai... Agora é esperar a segunda parte e o desfecho. E que a Relena ou morre ou volta pra casa e deixa os meninos curtirem as férias em paz. Eu adoro ser beta!! _

_Beijos_


End file.
